1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pixel structure and a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel having the same; more particularly, the invention relates to a pixel structure to which a polymer stabilized alignment (PSA) technique is applied and an LCD panel having the pixel structure.
2. Description of Related Art
As the LCD technology continuously progresses in a direction of providing a large display screen, the market has been gravitating toward the LCDs characterized by high contrast ratio, rapid response, wide viewing angle, and so forth. Therefore, the wide viewing angle techniques of the LCD panels are continuously developed in order to overcome the viewing angle issue that occurs in the large LCD panels. The PSA technique is one of the existing wide viewing angle techniques commonly applied to the LCD panels. In a conventional PSA LCD panel, however, the edge of the pixel electrode is prone to encounter the problem of the disclination lines, which suffer the contrast and the transmittance of the LCD panel and further leads to the mura defect. Accordingly, how to develop a pixel structure with high transmittance and without disclination lines has entered into the consideration of researchers.